kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider W
is a 2009-2010 Japanese tokusatsu drama, the eleventh series in the Heisei period run of the Kamen Rider Series. It premiered following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Decade on September 6, 2009,Uchuusen No. 125 and aired alongside Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. Following Shinkenger's finale, it aired alongside Tensou Sentai Goseiger, until W'' concluded on August 29, 2010. The series is described as the . The catchphrases for the series are and . Promotion Advertisements throughout the months of May, June, and July 2009 built up to the debut of Kamen Rider W, who first appeared at the 10th Anniversary Project MASKED RIDER LIVE & SHOW event, and also featured in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Hiroshi Tanahashi of New Japan Pro Wrestling is a self-admitted fan of Kamen Rider W, and in June 2010 made a new costume designed after Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's design and wore it to a match in Osaka on June 19. Rin Asuka also appeared at the match to promote the show. Production and casting The series' main writer is Riku Sanjo and the main director is Ryuta Tasaki. The theme song titled "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" is performed by Aya Kamiki with former JUDY AND MARY guitarist TAKUYA as the unit . The creature designer is Katsuya Terada, previously the character designer for Blood: The Last Vampire, the designer of Monster X for Godzilla: Final Wars, the designer of Cutie Honey's costume for Cutie Honey, and the mechanic and character design refinement for Yatterman. Newcomer Masaki Suda portrays the mysterious Philip. Drama actor Renn Kiriyama, who made his acting debut as Bunta Marui in ''Musical Prince of Tennis: Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service'', joins the cast as Shotaro Hidari. Hikaru Yamamoto, who made her acting debut in Watashitachi no Kyōkasho as Chiharu Nobue, portrays the female lead Akiko Narumi. Comedian and actor Takeshi Nadagi portrays Mikio Jinno and veteran actor Minori Terada, known for his leading role in The Human Bullet, portrays Ryubee Sonozaki. Story In the ecologically-minded city of , there are many windmills and the people live in harmony. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that cause their users to go insane to the point where they could die from the life-threatening devices. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hardboiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari works with the mysterious Philip, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Ryu Terui, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel, the mystery of Philip's past, his relation to the Sonozaki Family, and their Museum organization are revealed.Telebikun August 2009 Characters Riders Movie Exclusive Riders |} Episodes Wind Wave Internet radio To tie into the show, TV Asahi, Toei, and Avex Trax have produced the Wind Wave FM Internet radio station. Only one of the shows, , also exists within the fiction of ''Kamen Rider W. The other programs, DJ Hurry Kenn's FU-TO Hit on Groove music show and Tsuyoshi and Ayano's show, treat the television series as fiction, explicitly referring to the songs they play as theme songs (as part of a mail in request, DJ Hurry Kenn played AAA DEN-O form's "Climax Jump", and referred to it as the theme song for ''Kamen Rider Den-O). All of Double s theme songs have been played as part of the various radio shows, several of which were first heard on the "radio" before being utilized as part of an episode's soundtrack. On March 7, a new radio show featuring Queen & Elizabeth titled began "airing", but was discontinued a month later. To mirror the current events in the show's story, ''Healing Princess was cancelled on June 13, 2010. Films ''All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' Kamen Rider Double, voiced by Kiriyama and Suda, made his debut appearance in Kamen Rider Decade s first film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. ''Movie War 2010'' As part of the 東映［映画］|accessdate=2009-10-03}} triple feature, W'' s film opened in Japanese theaters on December 12, 2009. The film expands on the origins of Kamen Rider W, featuring guest star Koji Kikkawa as Shotaro's mentor and Akiko's father Sokichi Narumi. ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' In addition to the Movie War 2010 films, Double also has a feature film titled . Filmed in 3-D, it was released in theaters on August 7, 2010. 東映［映画］|accessdate=2010-05-05}} Mitsuru Matsuoka, lead singer of Sophia serves as the film's primary antagonist. It also features the first on-screen appearance of the 12th Heisei Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider OOO. ''Movie War Core'' After the end credits of W Forever, a short teaser featuring Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider OOO states that there will be a crossover film featuring both series' characters, much like Movie War 2010. It is titled . As part of it, W'' s film will open in Japanese theaters on December 18, 2010. ''Movie War Mega Max'' Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda will reprise their roles as Shotaro Hidari and Philip in the 2011 film . The third out of the 5 parts of this Movie War, , takes places in Futo and features Kamen Rider W continuing his battle against Foundation X. ''Movie War ULTIMATUM'' Kamen rider Double and Accel comes in aid alongside OOO and Birth for Wizard, Fourze, Meteor, and Nadeshiko in the final part Video game A port of Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes titled for the Wii was released on December 3, 2009.''Weekly Famitsu, October 8, 2009 It features Kamen Rider Double as a playable character and also features Dopants and other kaijin as characters in the game. Mini-Dramas As part of the special features on the DVD releases, a series of short films are included called in which Shotaro daydreams about what life would be like if he, Akiko, or Ryu acted differently. These feature a Dopant from the DVD volume in a completely different role than it had in the series proper. These are then followed by members of the cast discussing their favorite parts of the episodes included on the DVD volume. ;Volume titles # # # # # # # # # # # # Planetarium film At several planetaria throughout Japan, Toei had produced a film called to teach children about global warming (with narration by Hirohiko Kakegawa). Shotaro Hidari (portrayed by Kiriyama) and Philip (portrayed by Suda) who transform into Kamen Rider Double, alongside Kamen Rider 1 (voiced by Tetsu Inada), Kamen Rider 2 (voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto), and the ten previous Heisei Riders, fight Shocker led by its President (Hidekatsu Shibata) and Gel-Shocker's Hiruchameleon (voiced by Yasuhiro Takato) who plan on destroying the Earth by having it succumb to global warming. Airings first began at the Fukuoka Science Museum on June 5, 2010, and later at Kagawa Prefecture's Sanuki Kid's Land, Chūō, Tokyo's Time Dome Akashi, the Seki Manabi Center, the Kagoshima Municipal Science Center, the Tondabayashi Subaru Hall, and the Sendai Astronomical Observatory in Aoba-ku, with shows starting later in the year at the Kobe Science Museum in Chūō-ku, Kobe, and the Saitama Municipal Youth's Astronomical Science Museum in Urawa-ku, Saitama. ''Televi-Kun'' DVDs The Hyper Battle DVD for W'' is titled . It features a cooking contest between Ryu Terui, Akiko Narumi, and Shotaro Hidari, in order to best figure out what the contents of the evil Donburi Dopant are, to eventually discover that he is the Oyakodon Dopant. The Hyper Battle DVD features guest stars Hiroshi as the OmuriFu Shop's Master , Reina Fujie of AKB48 as his daughter , and Shinichirō Ōta of ''Iron Chef fame as the voice of the Frog Pod who comments throughout the cooking contest (Ōta also served as the narrator in GoGo Sentai Boukenger). The is a DVD packaged with the August 2010 issue of ''Televi-Kun magazine. The issue also comes with a short book with the information described in the DVD. The DVD is set shortly after the Hyper Battle DVD, and features the content normally found in the Hyper Battle DVD (explaining the powers and weapons of the Kamen Riders), explained as Philip having come down with temporary amnesia after slipping on an egg shell and hitting his head. ''W Returns'' is a set of two V-Cinema releases that focus on side stories of Ryu Terui as Kamen Rider Accel and Katsumi Daido as Kamen Rider Eternal. Both releases are named after their primary character. ''Playback'' For W'' s S.I.C Hero Saga side story ''Kamen Rider W: Playback commemorates the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series with Shotaro Hidari and Philip leading Shotaro Ishinomori through the events following his creation of the television series in 1971. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, July 2011. Each episode is named after a different story written by Raymond Chandler. # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : YOH * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * * TAKUYA (23-24) * : * DJ Hurry Kenn (voice, 23-24) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker: , * Kamen Rider Accel: * Terror Dopant: * Taboo Dopant, Shroud: * Weather Dopant: * ClayDoll Dopant, ClayDoll Xtreme, Other Dopants: * Nasca Dopant, Weather Dopant(Sub), Utopia Dopant, R Nasca Dopant, Other Dopants: * Smilodon Dopant, Utopia Dopant(Sub), Other Dopants: Songs ;Opening theme * "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: TAKUYA, Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Read as "Double-B-X ~Double Boiled Extreme~", the song written by Fujibayashi and Naruse, who have contributed to the production of the highest peaking Heisei Kamen Rider Series theme songs "Climax Jump" (#2), "Break the Chain" (#3), and "Journey through the Decade" (#2) on the Oricon charts, and performed by Kamiki and TAKUYA was released on November 11, 2009. In its first week of release, it peaked at #8 on the Oricon Weekly Charts. * *:Episodes 28 and 49 used the song as the ending theme. ; Ending themes * "Cyclone Effect" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ** Episodes: 3-6, 9, 21, 23, 24, 25, 45 * *:The first of the Kamen Rider Double ending themes "Cyclone Effect" was released on November 25, 2009, on a maxi single. While the song is intended to be the theme for Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker, the song is also played during other forms' fight scenes. The vocalist is of Utayacco with AYANO of FULL AHEAD on guitar. * "Free your Heat" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Galveston 19 ** Episodes: 10, 11, 13, 19, 20, 21 This theme for Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal was first played on the Wind Wave radio show. It later entered circulation as one of the three ending themes, released on CD on December 16, 2009. The band is composed of the members of the band everset, with on vocals, tatsuo on guitar, and on bass. * "Finger on the Trigger" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi & Otoko Usagi ** Composition & Arrangement: Junichi "IGAO" Igarashi ** Artist: Florida Keys ** Episodes: 7, 8, 14, 16, 18, 23, 30, 39 This theme for Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger was featured briefly on the Wind Wave internet radio shows shortly before premiering in the series. This song was released on CD on December 16, 2009. The band is composed of members of the band , featuring vocals by Yosh and U-Sagi with IGAO on keyboard. * "Naturally" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Wakana Sonozaki (Rin Asuka) ** Episodes: 13, 14, 17 Wakana Sonozaki (Rin Asuka) also has her own single titled "Naturally" that debuted during her talk show. It was later featured in the television series during a story arc that focused on her (Shotaro and Philip, as fans of her show, know all the lyrics and the accompanying dance). "Naturally" was released on CD on January 27, 2010. * "Leave all Behind" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Arrangement: Wilma-Sidr ** Artist: Wilma-Sidr ** Episodes: 22, 44 This new song premiered on the FU-TO HIT on GROOVE show the day of Kamen Rider Accel's appearance in the series. In episode 22, it is first used as Kamen Rider Accel's ending theme. It was released on CD on April 28, 2010. The members of Wilma-Sidr are the current line up of defspiral, previously known as Transtic Nerve and the Underneath. * "Love Wars" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Queen & Elizabeth (Tomomi Itano & Tomomi Kasai) ** Episodes: 23, 24 ** As part of their involvement in the Kamen Rider Double production, Tomomi Itano and Tomomi Kasai of AKB48 released the song "Love Wars" on March 31, 2010, as four different CDs, three of which contain DVDs with a music video, trading cards, and a special bonus track. The fourth is a CD-only release without the bonus track(s) available on the other three discs. The song debuted in the show during episodes 23 & 24 in which their characters Queen & Elizabeth are performing in a competition akin to Pop Idol to get a major release. In its first week of release it sold over 21,000 copies, reaching #4 on the Oricon Weekly Rankings. *"Nobody's Perfect" ** Lyrics: Gorō Matsui ** Composition: Sokichi Narumi (Koji Kikkawa) ** Arrangement: Hiroaki Sugawara ** Artist: Sokichi Narumi (Koji Kikkawa) ** Episodes: 32, 38, 41, 42 Koji Kikkawa recorded "Nobody's Perfect" as Kamen Rider Skull's theme song. A single (as a CD single and a CD+DVD version) is to be released on June 30, 2010. Although it is not used as an ending theme, the song is featured in several episodes and was used as the instrumental theme for the final episode preview. The song's music video, directed by Ryuta Tasaki, tells a side story with Philip finding a book entitled "Nobody's Perfect". He views a number of flashbacks involving Sokichi Narumi and his past as Kamen Rider Skull, taking on a case with Shotaro. * "Extreme Dream" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ** Episodes: 46, 48 On the June 13, 2010, episode of FU-TO HIT on GROOVE, Labor Day debuted their newest song for the series: "Extreme Dream". The song was not featured in the television series until 2 months later. * "Cyclone Effect (acoustic edit.)" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ** Episodes: 48 This variation of "Cyclone Effect" is first heard in the background of episode 21. The song is later used as the ending theme for episode 48. During the events of episode 8, the song by Florida Keys was played within the show by a character. During episodes 23 and 24, the character Jimmy Nakata performed an original song titled ; this song was included as a bonus track on the standard DVD release version of the "Love Wars" single. During episode 23, Shotaro and Philip cover "Finger on the Trigger" in the Fuuuuuutic Idol contest. In addition to these songs, Head Wind One-Game Match!! DJs have written and performed the song "WIND WAVE" as a theme song for the fictional radio station. This song, as well as "Glorious Street (Eikō no Michi)", and "Extreme Dream" will be included on the complete CD box set. The bands that perform the series ending themes are also featured in the programs as being local bands in the fictional city of Futo: crossover rock band Labor Day's "Cyclone Effect", heavy metal/hard rock band Galveston 19's "Free Your Heat", and hip-hop group Florida Keys' "Finger on the Trigger". Each of these bands is named after a major early 20th century hurricane: the 1935 Labor Day hurricane, the 1900 Galveston hurricane, and the 1919 Florida Keys hurricane. The newest group, the visual kei band Wilma-Sidr, is named after Hurricane Wilma and Cyclone Sidr. Parodies Episode 295-A of Sgt. Frog titled features the members of the Keroro Platoon finding an artifact that allows two of them to combine into a single Keroro, each with new powers. The episode title is based on Kamen Rider W s catchphrase and the resultant transformation resembles that of Kamen Rider Double (the characters appear to be split down the middle, with one side being, for example, Keroro and the other Tamama). References External links * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/ Kamen Rider W] at TV Asahi * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/w/index.html Kamen Rider W] at Toei TV * [http://mv.avex.jp/w/ Kamen Rider W] at Avex Group * Wind Wave official website Category:Earth Technology Category:Over-Technology Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Heisei era